As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic cigarette in prior art comprises an outer sleeve 100, an atomizing assembly 200 and a battery assembly 300 both mounted inside the outer sleeve 100, and a bracket 400 disposed between the atomizing assembly 200 and the battery assembly 300. A side wall of the outer sleeve 100 is defined a venting hole 101; and the bracket 400 is defined a venting gap 401; a channel configured for air flow is formed from the venting hole 101 through the venting gap 401 to the atomizing assembly 200. When above-described structures are assembled, the venting hole 101 needs to be aligned exactly with the venting gap 401. An operation by this assembly way is fussy, so that the venting hole 101 is easily jammed by the bracket 400.